


Orc Crisis

by shuichimoo



Series: Bottom Shuichi Supremacy [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Foursome, Gangbang, Large Cock, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Monster fucker Saihara Shuichi, Orcs, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuichimoo/pseuds/shuichimoo
Summary: The page read as followed: “The seed of an Orc has been tested by the human race and other mythical civilizations for centuries, used for multiple everyday products such as medicine and for cosmetic purposes.”Shuichi shuddered at the thought of having to retrieve such an item, even if it was for Kaede. “I knew you would say that,” Kaede uttered, biting her lip. “But trust me, this is the only way.”Shuichi laughed sarcastically. “Only way!?” He scoffed. “I’m sure you can get another alchemist to send it to you. I’d rather travel to pick it up than go through an actual Orc.”Kaede’s eyes widened at his response. “Going through an Orc to get it?” Kaede asked. “I was thinking more like asking politely instead of doing that, but maybe we’ll get better results if we do what you’re thinking!”in short: Shuichi is an alchemist’s apprentice and is ordered to retrieve something from the forest’s orcs, but to do so he needs to get closer to them day by day. The plan is cut short when they figure out his plan ahead of time.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Bottom Shuichi Supremacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873171
Comments: 25
Kudos: 198





	Orc Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> this was beta read! thank u beta reader if you're seeing this <3

“Kokichi? Rantaro? Kaito?” Shuichi calls out, moving a thick vine out of his way as he treads through the cluster of trees. 

The sound of leaves and twigs breaking beneath his feet cause the nearby critters to scatter, running behind him or to his side. Shuichi takes a mental note of the creature’s direction, heading towards the opposite way. They’re most likely running from _them._ Despite living nearby these forests for years, Shuichi often found himself lost and stranded and in need of Kaede’s help. He pulls another vine in his way and continues walking forward until he’s faced with what he’s looking for.

A wide yellow hut made of trees and animal skin stands in front of him, and Shuichi smiles at the familiarity. The past couple of days he’s been visiting the residents of the hut, getting to know them and gifting them with presents to win their favor, which had initially just been an order from Kaede, his teacher. But since yesterday he’s found comfort with their company. Still, Shuichi squeezed the empty vial in his satchel belt, the one meant to contain the  _ contents _ he was supposed to retrieve from the three. While walking towards the hut, he recalls what Kaede told him a couple of days ago.

_ “I need you to take this,” Kaede said abruptly, throwing Shuichi an empty vial that he was barely able to catch.  _

_ Shuichi examined the bottle in his hand, turning it in around and then pulling off the cork at the top. He smelled the inside before pulling it away from his nose and looked at Kaede confusingly. “There’s nothing in here..?” Shuichi responded. _

_ Kaede chuckled at his response before heading towards a bookshelf and pulling out one of, if not the only, the thinnest book. She flipped to a random page before flipping a few more pages before walking back to Shuichi and shoving the sheet of paper into his face. “This,” Kaede said. “I need this in that vile by the end of the month.” _

_ Shuichi gave Kaede a look before pulling the book away from his face and actually reading the page. His eyes skimmed over the lines before he gasped and slammed the vial onto the table. “No way!” Shuichi shouted. “I’m not getting THAT for you!” Kaede simply laughed in response. _

_ The page read as followed: “The seed of an Orc has been tested by the human race and other mythical civilizations for centuries, used for multiple everyday products such as medicine and for cosmetic purposes.” _

_ Shuichi shuddered at the thought of having to retrieve such an item, even if it was for Kaede. “I knew you would say that,” Kaede uttered, biting her lip. “But trust me, this is the only way.” _

_ Shuichi laughed sarcastically. “Only way!?” He scoffed. “I’m sure you can get another alchemist to send it to you. I’d rather travel to pick it up than go through an actual Orc.” _

_ Kaede’s eyes widened at his response. “Going through an Orc to get it?” Kaede asked. “I was thinking more like asking politely instead of doing  _ **_that_ ** _ , but maybe we’ll get better results if we do what you’re thinking!” _

_ Shuichi gasped. “Nonono I didn’t mean  _ **_that_ ** _ —” before he could argue, Kaede cut him off. _

_ “That’s actually a brilliant idea Shuichi!” Kaede enthused. “Can’t you start today? Here.” Kaede handed him his cloak and satchel before throwing him out the cottage. And Shuichi had no say in doing so whatsoever. _

It has already been a couple of days since Shuichi started meeting the orcs for their um... Yes. The first time around Shuichi was nearly embarrassed to death when he introduced himself to the orcs, they were suspicious of him but Shuichi managed to lie and told them he was simply another person who lived near the forest, never once mentioning he was an alchemist’s apprentice. 

Since that day he’s been meeting them regularly, and today’s the day he is supposed to get what Kaede needs from them before his deadline. Shuichi approaches the hut’s wooden gate, knocking on the side. He hears a couple of feet pattering in the inside of the hut before Rantaro opens the gate and welcomes him in. Shuichi greets him with a smile and Rantaro smiles back rather coldly, causing Shuichi to throw him a confused glance. 

Kokichi greets him at the entrance. He throws himself onto Shuichi and hugs him tightly. “I missed you!” Kokichi says enthusiastically, and Shuichi hugs him in return. “I saw you yesterday.” Shuichi giggled in response.

Rantaro, Kaito, and Kokichi all look like the average orcs Shuichi’s seen in books. There isn’t a lot of information written about them, but for the ones Kaede’s written about orcs, they’ve been pretty accurate so far. They all have the same scaly tinted green skin, large tusks, and dark claws, but the most notable differences are their hair and eye colors, which are all different shades. Shuichi is easily able to tell them apart through that and their voice. Kokichi’s also vastly shorter than the other two, standing near Shuichi’s height while the others tower over him by at least two more feet.

Despite the height difference, Kokichi matches the other two in strength and succeeds them in speed. Shuichi has watched them brawling a couple of times. Kokichi pulls off Shuichi and nuzzles at the crook of his neck. “What you bring us today Shu?” Kokichi asks, clawing at his satchel and attempting to remove it from his waist. Shuichi takes the buckle off himself and throws it onto the stone table that stands near the entrance. 

“Just random fruits and other pastries I got yesterday,” Shuichi responds, clinging onto Kokichi in the same manner he always does. Rantaro and Kaito stare at them nonchalantly and oddly silently, which was normal for them being orcs, where they would normally respond with a gruff or a groan. It was often Kokichi who spoke for them, but it wasn’t till the point where they wouldn’t say anything while Shuichi first arrived.

“What’s up with you two?” Shuichi asks, laughing awkwardly. “Kaito, you didn’t even greet me!” Shuichi pouts and Kaito growls lightly in return, walking behind Rantaro. 

Even though Kokichi is the speaker of the group, it’s Rantaro who leads the trio. Shuichi looks up to meet Rantaro’s gaze, only for him to give him a cold hard stare. Shuichi shudders in response, holding tighter onto Kokichi as the other picks up the satchel Shuichi threw onto the table. Kokichi presses himself closer to Shuichi’s body and leans into his ear.

“We’ve been curious about it for a while now,” Kokichi whispers. “Rantaro said he saw you with that yellow-haired lady yesterday.” 

“Wh-what?” Shuichi utters under his breath, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Rantaro opens the satchel and pulls out the empty vial that Shuichi has been hiding. Kokichi and Kaito turn to Shuichi, all eyes were now on him. “The alchemist lady,” Kokichi queries. “You know who I’m talking about, Shu.”

Shuichi gulps at the sadistic grin plastered over Kokichi’s face. The sudden change of atmosphere has Shuichi’s head spinning. “I—”

“Don’t make me say it again Shuichi,” Kokichi whispers into his ear. “You’ll make Rantaro mad.”

Rantaro throws the vial onto the ground light enough for it not to break. He walks toward Shuichi and pulls him away from Kokichi, forcing Shuichi to look at only him. “Are you saying my eyes are lying to me?” Rantaro asks, the calm but also cold tone in his voice making Shuichi’s lips quiver in fear. “Or perhaps we’ve been way too gentle with you for the past few days.” He continues, his normal calm tone slowly turning in a deep growl. (this part seems a bit boring)

Kaito looks like the only one somewhat guilty, biting his lip and reluctant to touch Shuichi in the same manner as the others. “Still, you’ve been very nice to us—”

Rantaro shushes him before he can finish his sentence. “People always come to us for the same thing, still.” Rantaro muses, then stares back into Shuichi’s scared eyes, straight through to his soul. “You have been nice, so maybe we’ll do what you want.”

Before Shuichi could answer, Kokichi has his face up against his shoulder. Rantaro pulls his arms apart and Kaito has his hands placed on his waist. In one swift motion, Kokichi has his tusks injected into the skin of Shuichi’s shoulder blade, and Shuichi feels a strange liquid pulsating into his body. Suddenly he feels his head spin and his neck droop, as if all energy that was once inside his body had been drained. Rantaro lifts his chin and looks him in the eye.

“Do you want this or no?” Rantaro whispers in a low and husky voice, and Shuichi quickly nods, pushing his face forwards to capture Rantaro’s lips with his. Rantaro smirks into the kiss and pulls back, giving Shuichi’s body a good look as Kokichi and Kaito hold him up. “Go ahead Kaito.” Rantaro signals.

Kaito rips the button off Shuichi’s cloak and Kokichi pulls it off his body in a quick swoop. Kaito then hooks a claw under Shuichi’s collar, pulling his finger down and ripping his clothes through the middle until he reaches Shuichi’s crotch. Kokichi tears the clothes off Shuichi’s side while Kaito removes the other. 

Rantaro undresses the rest of Shuichi’s clothes himself and tosses it where the other’s had put the other garments. He lowers himself down to Shuichi’s height and licks the drool off his chin. Kaito and Kokichi pull Shuichi towards a different room, manhandling him into a straw mat on the floor then laying him flat and tugging his legs apart. Shuichi gasps when Kaito’s tongue swirls around a nipple while Rantaro plays with the other.

“Wh-why do I feel so sluggish?” Shuichi asks, weakly trying to pull himself up to no avail. “What did you put in me?”

“Venom,” Kokichi responds simply. “It won’t kill you.”

“It’ll do other things,” Rantaro adds. “You’ll figure it out later.”

Kokichi is the first one to move between Shuichi’s thighs, pulling his legs towards Shuichi’s face and moving down Shuichi’s body until he’s facing towards his entrance. Shuichi feels his body heat up as Kaito and Rantaro rough hands brush over his skin in multiple areas. Kaito has his claws grazing his chest while Rantaro rubs at his crotch. Suddenly, Rantaro has his hand on Shuichi’s head, threading his finger through the strands before tugging upwards, forcing him to look away from Kokichi. 

In a swift motion, Kokichi has his tongue inside Shuichi. Shuichi gasps and his back arches underneath him, only for Rantaro to pull him down onto the mat. Rantaro pushes his lips against Shuichi, shushing him as muffled moans escape his lips while Kokichi keeps himself busy with Shuichi’s ass. Kaito kept up with the same action, flicking and pulling at Shuichi’s chest. Shuichi can barely keep his eyes open, but he feels the lust-filled stares from the three beasts. 

Kokichi’s large tongue swirled inside of him, exploring areas Shuichi couldn’t even imagine. The three are all incredibly fit, and Shuichi would be lying if he said he didn’t find the thought of them wrecking him over and over until he couldn’t walk was appealing. They don’t stop to take their clothes off, but Shuichi doesn’t mind, enjoying that it adds to the idea of him seizing and submitting for them. 

Kokichi growls inside him, rumbles sending light waves through his body. Shuichi attempts to focus on one of them, but before he could process anything Kaito has his hands under his knees as he pulls his legs past his shoulders, practically folding him in half while Kokichi fucks into him with his tongue. Shuichi lets out a muffled groan as Kaito manhandles him into place while the others keep all his holes full with their mouths. Kokichi has his tongue so deep into his ass that he’s repeatedly pressing into his prostate with ease, enough for Shuichi’s eyes to roll back and blur while tears form. 

Kokichi pulls out suddenly, pressing his thumb into his entrance and holding it open as he admires his work. “So pretty Shuichi!” Kokichi laughs. “I should’ve known you’d be so good at this.” Kokichi stares at his ass for so long that it feels as if he’s burning holes through him, having Kokichi look at Shuichi’s most sensitive part in such a way practically has his head spinning. 

When Rantaro finally stops shoving his tongue down Shuichi’s throat, Shuichi lets out a loud gasp for air, heavy breathing as he looks up at Kokichi before Rantaro forces him to look his way again. Shuichi is greeted with a delightful sight, Rantaro has his cock out of loincloth and shoves it right into his face. A small voice in Shuichi’s brain tells him to back out due to the size of the thing, but another part is telling him to go for it. 

Shuichi gulps before biting the side of his lip, convincing himself that he’ll do fine before opening his mouth around it. The sheer size of it would’ve made his jaw ache, but he finds that his mouth feels looser than before. Sucking up the courage to at least take it halfway, Shuichi fills his mouth with as much of Rantaro as he can before Rantaro has his hands into his hair again, tugging his head and forcing Shuichi to take all of him. 

Shuichi’s eyes widen in surprise, shocked that he managed to take all of it in. He looks up at Rantaro with innocent eyes and Rantaro chuckles in return. “That’s what the venom does.” Rantaro grunts, pulling Shuichi’s hair back before he starts fucking into his mouth with ease until Shuichi starts crying from pleasure. “You actually thought we only breed with our kind?”

Kaito moves his hands away from Shuichi’s legs as Kokichi replaces them with his own, forcing Shuichi to stay folded in half. Kaito reaches for Shuichi’s hand, guiding it towards his cock and motioning Shuichi to stroke it. Shuichi lets out a surprised moan as Kaito starts jerking him off while Kokichi lines himself up with Shuichi’s entrance. Kokichi suddenly thrusts into him in one swift motion and Shuichi feels his eyes roll back as he’s being drowned in pleasure by all three of them. Kokichi is so big that he can see him moving inside him through the bulge in his stomach, almost cumming just from watching. 

Kokichi and Rantaro thrust into him at their own pace, Kokichi pulling out until only his tip touches his hole before thrusting inside, forcing Shuichi to rock back at each thrust. While Rantaro kept up short quick thrusts. Shuichi twitches and writhes as he reaches his orgasm, the others fucking him through it. Before he could rest, Kaito tugs his head to face him, Rantaro pulling out of his mouth in the process. Kaito cums on his face, white seed splattering all over his cheeks and lashes. Kokichi then has him moved into his lap before standing on his feet. Kokichi grabs onto Shuichi’s hips, pulling him downwards as he jerks upward, forcing them to meet halfway.

“Yes yes please!” Shuichi cries out in a daze. His vision clouded up as he let out strings of lewd moans. “Don’t stop please— A-ah!”

Kokichi speeds up, railing Shuichi until he growls, cumming inside and filling him until Shuichi starts to see his stomach bloat just a little bit. Rantaro heads toward the pair, hauling Shuichi into his arms as he supports him by holding him under his knees and then thrusting inside him, making sure not a single drop of Kokichi’s cum drips out of his ass. Kaito then walks towards them, kneeling under Shuichi and thrusting his tongue into his hole along with Rantaro’s cock, fucking into him roughly before pushing his fingers inside him as well. Kokichi jerks himself off as he watches the three at it. 

Kaito pulls out of him then stands up, lining himself with Shuichi’s entrance and then thrusting himself all the way in. Shuichi practically screams at the sensation of being filled with two monster cocks as he’s manhandled into place. “H-how is it all fitting inside!” Shuichi gasps, head leaning on Rantaro’s shoulder as he and Kaito sandwich and fuck into him recklessly.

“It wouldn’t fit unless I bit you.” Kokichi groans. “You’re lucky it wasn’t Kaito who did it, or else we’d all be fucking you at the same time.” Shuichi moans at the thought.

Kaito and Rantaro keep fucking into him until Shuichi’s pleading and crying for them to come inside, nails digging into Kaito’s shoulderblades as his toes curl and his head falls back into the in-between of Rantaro’s neck and shoulder. Rantaro lets out a final grunt, cursing before filling Shuichi’s inside. Kaito follows through a few seconds after. Shuichi wails as he watches his stomach bulge grow even bigger as they cum inside him.

Shuichi manages to catch his breath for a few minutes before Kaito pulls out, Rantaro plugging his hole as he heads towards another part of the hut, bending him over a large rock that the three dare call a coffee table. Rantaro begins to thrust into him again, fucking him mercilessly. Kokichi stands in front of them, holding Shuchi’s bangs out of the way as he jerks himself off before a final flick of his wrist has him cumming all over Shuichi’s face. Shuichi opens his mouth and swallows what manages to fall inside. 

Kokichi switches with Kaito, the ladder pulling open Shuichi’s mouth and thrusting his cock inside. Kaito and Rantaro fuck him at the same time, pulling out all the way before thrusting all the way into his throat and prostrate, keeping a quick and brutal pace. Shuichi barely has time to think before they’re coming inside him, seed gushing into his mouth and stomach as Kokichi manhandles him into place, preventing him from writhing or twitching. Instead, Shuichi’s eyes roll back and he lets out a dry scream as he orgasms. 

Kaito pulls out of him quickly, Shuichi gasps and heaves for air as Kokichi quickly replaces Rantaro, thrusting inside of him and nailing him until he can’t even think anymore. Kokichi has his hand forcing Shuichi’s arms together as he fucks into him. The other two jerk off as they watch in silence, staring at Shuichi with a lust-filled gaze as they wait for Kokichi to finish. Kokichi quickens his pace, gritting his teeth and fucking into him so hard that Shuichi is rocked forward every time he rams all the way into Shuichi’s prostate. Shuichi screams and begs for him not to cum inside, in fear of being filled to the point of exploding. 

Kokichi bends over until his mouth meets Shuichi’s ear, “Shut up,” Kokichi whispers. “You know you can take it.”

It doesn’t take much before Kaito and Rantaro are coming on his face, seed painting his tear-stained cheeks and puffy lips. Kokichi cums soon after, groaning as he holds Shuichi in place. Shuichi squirms in Kokichi’s strong hold, orgasming practically taking all his power before his head plops onto the side of the rock. Shuichi breathes heavily as Kokichi lifts him up into the air, still inside him while Kokichi holds his legs, spreading them apart as Shuichi wraps his arms behind Kokichi’s neck in order to support himself. Shuichi gasps after seeing the size of his stomach bulge. 

Kaito walks over to vial that Rantaro threw onto the floor, popping off the lid and approaching Shuichi. He places the vial underneath his hole as Kokichi pulls out of him, causing the cum in his ass to pour into the empty bottle. White liquids start to overflow from the bottle, dripping onto Kaito’s hands. Kaito quickly pops the lid back on the bottle before Rantaro hands him another empty glass bottle, this one being far larger. They exchange items and Kaito starts filling the other one with the cum dripping out of Shuichi’s insides. 

Rantaro lifts Shuichi’s chin, forcing him to look at him as he shows him the cum filled vial. “See this?” Rantaro says. “We can still fill a bit more, I’m sure that alchemist lady won’t be running out any time soon.”

They stay there for a while, filling the empty bottle with orc seed as Shuichi is held in place, cum pouring out of his ass like a water dispenser, satisfied but also embarrassed at the thought of telling Kaede how he managed to retrieve bottle fulls of what she asked for. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was unbelievably embarrassed while writing this.
> 
> please leave kudos and comments! they're super welcomed and motivate me a ton!
> 
> follow me on twitter: shuichimoo, I know I have 0 followers as of now but pls do not be afraid, I'll be posting updates on other fics and sharing ideas. You're free to leave requests/questions through dms, but I most likely won't be getting to the requests any time soon! xx


End file.
